vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silas
Silas (Ancient Greek: Σίλας or Σιλουανός, Latin: Silvanus), also known as the world's first immortal being or the world's first immortal man, was a very powerful warlock of the Traveler subculture and the co-creator of the Immortality Spell alongside Qetsiyah. Silas became one of the world's first immortal beings along with his true love and soulmate, Amara, the oldest known ancestor of the Petrova family or bloodline. He was a primary antagonist of the fourth season and of the first part of the fifth season. In recent times, Silas tricked Atticus Shane into helping him to get out of his tomb. He then finally did so when Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett found the tomb and inadvertently freed him when they tried to take the cure he was clutching in his calcified hands for Elena Gilbert. In doing so, Katherine Pierce bit Jeremy and forced him to feed his blood to Silas, who ultimately snapped Jeremy's neck afterward. However, Qetsiyah also managed to come back to life, thanks to some unintentional help from her distant descendant Bonnie, and was able to stop him from succeeding, saving the Other Side in the process. Silas was eventually killed by his own doppelgänger Stefan and sent to the Other Side despite his best attempts to avoid it, where he was forced to spend several months trapped with Qetsiyah instead of reuniting with Amara in the peaceful human afterlife like he had planned. Even after the destruction of the Other Side in ''Home'', Silas was sucked into oblivion, keeping him (presumably) separated from his one true love forever. Silas was arguably the most pivotal character in the entire series, as it was his actions that shaped the future and the destiny of almost all of the characters in the series. His relationships with both Amara and Qetsiyah, which formed the first love triangle in the series' universe, also played a huge role in shaping history, as it was the actions of these three that lead to inception of immortality, the creation of the Other Side, and all the consequences wrought from them. Silas, along with Amara, were the only two people in the series' universe to have ever become truly immortal, resulting in them being the longest-lived people in history at over 2,000 years old. Silas was the oldest male character in the series' universe, being 1,000+ years older than the oldest male Original vampires such as Elijah and Klaus. Before becoming truly immortal, Silas was an extremely powerful Traveler witch and was one of the most powerful witches of all time, rivaled only by Qetsiyah (who is also frequently referred to as one of the most powerful witches of all time.) Additionally, while he was an immortal, he was arguably the most powerful being ever to appear in the series universe due to his powerful psychic abilities, over which he had an immense level of control. He was the main villain or antagonist of Season Four and one of the main antagonists of the first chapter of Season Five. Silas was the oldest known member and a very distant ancestor of the Salvatore Family 'and the 'progenitor of the Salvatore Doppelgänger bloodline. History Early History Silas (or Silvanus) was born some time during 1st Century B.C., during the Biblical Times. Over 2,000 years ago in Ancient Greece, Silas was a young, gifted and extremely powerful witch who was a part of a group of very gifted witches called The Travelers. Silas desired immortality and wanted to create a spell for immortality. Silas was engaged to a beautiful young lady named Qetsiyah, who was also an extremely powerful witch and his best friend. Silas told Qetsiyah that he loved her and wanted to spend an eternity with her. Qetsiyah ended up creating the spell of immortality out of love for Silas, believing that Silas loved her as well. However, this was not Silas true intention. Although Qetsiyah was deeply in love with Silas, Silas did not reciprocate her affections. Silas was strongly and passionately in love with another woman; a beautiful young woman named Amara. Silas and Amara's love was rather forbidden as Amara was the handmaiden to Qetsiyah and Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. Therefore, their love was kept secret between the two of them. Silas' love for Amara was so powerful and strong, that it inspired Silas to influence Qetsiyah into making an elixir that would allow him and Amara to live forever. Qetsiyah was unaware that he had no intention of spending eternity with her while she created the spell. Unfortunately for Silas, he was trapped in a situation with Qestiyah, whom he was engaged to be married to. The immortality spell (elixir) in which Qetsiyah had created was to be consumed by both Silas and Qetsiyah on their wedding night. As Qetsiyah was waiting for Silas to join her at the altar, everything around Qetsiyah started to die, which indicated that Silas had betrayed Qetsiyah and that he was drinking the immortality elixir somewhere else. It was at this time that Silas and Amara had consumed the immortality elixir and had become the world's very first immortal beings. But this wasn't the worst of Silas' betrayal for Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah then tracked Silas down and discovered Silas and Amara, her own handmaiden together. Qetsiyah was strongly enraged when she discovered that Silas had loved Amara and not her and wanted to spend an eternity with Amara instead of her. Out of revenge, Qetsiyah created a Cure for immortality, found Amara, petrified her and faked her death. Silas discovered what Qetsiyah had "done" and was completely devastated, changing the life and the fate of the young witch forever. Qetsiyah then imprisoned Silas with the cure for immortality on a desolate Island deep in an underground cave. Silas had two choices: take the cure, die a mortal death and be with Qetsiyah for eternity on The Other Side or rot, starve and desiccate as an immortal in darkness for eternity. Qetsiyah had hoped that Silas would take the cure, die and join her on The Other Side, a purgatory for supernatural beings that she created in order to spend eternity with him. However, Silas knew that this was her intention and therefore, he chose to desiccate and starve instead. For two millenniums, Silas had lain buried, awaiting the day when someone would free him. Recent History Centuries later, a group of miners created a well above Silas' tomb. This allowed them to experience a mysterious "magic" that came from below that allowed them to see their lost loved ones. However, it required them to sacrifice blood. They were all found bled out (this means they may have sacrificed too much blood to maintain their reunions with their loved ones and died). A group of college kids had come to the island for spring break. A few weeks later, they were all found dead and drained of their blood (they were more than likely sacrificed by someone to feed Silas). In 2009, Atticus Shane ventured to the island to locate the well. Shane spilled his blood in order to see his wife Caitlin again. He was then told what is needed in order to raise Silas, who could in turn revive her and his son, Sam. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= Personality |-|Witch= 1st century B.C. (1st Time Witch) During and after exposure of the story of the first immortal (Silas), Atticus Shane describes part of the true nature of Silas. Shane says ''"Maybe we should be afraid". Shane describes Silas in three ways, at first, he found his true love, and was very happy. After the death of his loved one, he becomes very dangerous and malicious. This is evident by Kol's fear at the mention of his name. He describes Silas' return to the world as "Hell on Earth". In Original Sin, through flashbacks Silas is shown to be a manipulative but relatively normal person. He was a good friend and the fiancé of Qetsiyah, however, he did not hesitate to take advantage of the affection she had for him for his own purposes. Present Time (2nd Time Witch) After taking the Cure, Silas felt like a new man. He was beside himself with the pleasure of having his old powers back, and also at the prospect of finally being able to die after 2,000 years. Despite his age, Silas exhibits a rather twisted sense of humor akin to that of a modern day man, as seen when he makes jokes about the people he's killed or harmed on his quest to terminate himself. Even his ghost is sadistic and ruthless when stating he was weirdly amused watching an 80 year old witch get sucked in to oblivion as his reason for being late to meet Bonnie and Enzo, and even said he would slaughter many people once resurrected, though he was saying this in a joking manner rather being serious, though the fact jokes about such things shows a morbid sense of humor. Bonnie calls him a plague, much to his delight before being sucked into oblivion. |-|Immortal Being= Silas is shown to be very manipulative, as during his time in which he was desiccated, he placed illusions in people's minds in order to get them to help free him from his prison. He later uses illusions once again in order to manipulate Klaus into believing that he had a piece of the White Oak Stake in his chest in order to try to get him to help Silas get the Cure. He later torments Caroline to find Bonnie who was hiding from him, even going as far as threatening Sheriff Forbes' life, and going on a killing spree. Like many vampires, especially the ancient ones, Silas is ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants. He breaks Jeremy's neck moments after feeding from him, and showed no remorse for the lives lost in order to complete the Expression Triangle, (although he did hint''' at it during the witch massacre). Likewise, he did not care about mentally torturing Klaus in order to get him to do what he wants. However, Silas has shown to be willing to negotiate with people. He also appears to be very clever when speaking with others. His arguments were able to help him gain Bonnie's trust, despite killing her friend. He also attempts to get Klaus to help him through a deal, before resorting to more extreme measures after Klaus' refusal. What seems to be one of Silas' most defining traits is his apparent death wish. By his own admission, Silas wishes to take the Cure, so that he can die and be reunited with his human lover. Silas uses as a justification the fact that every man should want to know peace, for the humans sacrificed in his name. Silas is not above killing innocent people to achieve his goals. Although he had previously stolen blood from several blood banks to re-energize, he more recently drained 5 hospital patients of blood, due to the hospital no longer keeping a blood bag supply, in anticipation of Bonnie casting the spell to drop the veil to The Other Side. Silas' overall personality and unhinged mental state may have been the result of 2,000 years of starvation and desiccation along with the belief that his one true love was butchered, before that, he may have been quite moral though since little of him before he became immortal is shown, it is not known what kind of man he was though Qetsiyah says he wasn't always a monster, Qetsiyah herself is also mentally unhinged and her actions contributed towards Silas' personality.}} Physical Appearance His ability to make others see whatever form he chooses has resulted in his true form being unknown. It was thought that Silas' true face was greatly deformed and covered in scar tissue, however, he revealed to Bonnie that that was merely another illusion, used to lull her into a false sense of security. When Bonnie and Jeremy found him he seemed to be in such a desiccated state that he was fossilized. His skin appeared to be very dark/black, apparently from all the dirt accumulated on him as well as being mummy-like because he has had no blood. His face was covered with a fossilized iron mask and most of his body was covered with intertwining vines and roots. Also, his eyes appeared to be white from the blood consumption. In'' Graduation'' he reveals his true form, which is identical to Stefan. Silas has a handsome appearance with a pale complexion, a broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. Silas is about the same height as Stefan and he has a lean physique similar to that of his doppelgänger. In his scarred form, Silas was wearing a long black robe with hood, designed to hide his deformity, while in its true form, Silas has adopted the clothing and hairstyle of his doppelgänger, Stefan. Powers and Abilities Immortals possess supernatural physical as well as psychic abilities. Although they are the first vampiric lifeforms to exist, their physical abilities e.g. their strength and speed etc. are noticeably inferior to that of vampires created from Esther's ritual, and do not increase over time. Their psychic powers grow stronger with human blood and by honing them over time. *Immortality '- The act of not aging, or succumbing to any human illnesses. Unlike all other known immortals, including vampires and the Original Vampires, Immortals are truly and unconditionally immortal and cannott be killed by any weapon. * 'Super Durability' - Immortals can take a great amount of damage. *'Accelerated Healing Factor ' - As they have unconditional immortality, Immortals heal despite any level of damage on their bodies. They can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken, and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, snapped necks, and torso impalement. A steady diet of blood allows for an even faster healing factor. *'Advanced Immunity''' - Being truly and unconditionally immortal, Immortals are immune to all known weaknesses of regular Vampires. They're immune to wooden weapons, sunlight, vervain, and the bite of a werewolf and are able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have had any effect on them, although it is highly unlikely as their bodies are supposedly completely indestructible. * Psychic Powers - Immortals possess various psychic abilities. Only members of The Five are immune to all of Silas' mental powers, as they were spelled to be immune from mind control against all Vampires. Beings who bear a Passenger within are also, to a certain extent, immune to such powers. Even a Witch as powerful as Qetsiyah opted not to directly confront Silas while he still had access to his mental powers; which is why she had to locate his doppleganger, Stefan, first in order to nullify them. **'Illusions' - Possibly their most threatening ability, Immortals have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire no matter how powerful. The ability to cause illusions also allows a form of shapeshifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing the Immortal in the form of another. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. They can keep themselves at a physically safe distance while casting illusions. The illusions have been proven sufficient against many vampires capable of brute force. Silas for example once made these illusions convincing enough to actually make an Original like Klaus believe that he's on the verge of death after Silas made him perceive himself getting stabbed in the back with the indestructible White Oak Stake, and it wasn't until he experienced great emotional upheaval with Caroline Forbes that Klaus was able to break himself free from it. **'Voice Mimicry' - When they use their illusions to appear as someone else, Immortals are able to change their voice to whatever they want, using their voice in addition to their appearance. **'Telepathy' - Immortals have the ability to read the thoughts and memories of another person. However, there seems to be a limit to how fast they can fully read someone's mind, as Silas failed to realize that Damon was on to him until it was too late. **'Dream Manipulation' - Immortals can control dreams and subconscious. Immortals can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. **'Psychic Pain Infliction' - Similar to witches, with their illusions and telepathic powers, Immortals are able to inflict illusion psychic pain on their victims as shown when Silas attacked Klaus and Caroline. By extension of this power, Silas made Bonnie think she was suffocating to death, as a psychic illusion to her body. **'Mind Compulsion' - Immortals have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and erase humans and other supernatural being's memories, even without eye contact, and even to extremely powerful witches such as Qetsiyah, even while they are on vervain. They are even able to control entire crowds and from a distance with relative ease. After Silas died, it appeared as none of the humans he compelled had remembered him revealing that as another unique ability to immortals as opposed to when a vampire dies or an original is daggered and the person(s) compulsion is undone. *'Enhanced Strength' - As a consequence of unconditional immortality, Immortals have greater than average human strength that makes them stronger than most humans, with strength enhanced to being about equal to that of the hunters of the Brotherhood of the Five. Silas broke Jeremy Gilbert's neck with one hand effortlessly, even while in a desiccated state. However, their strength is not on par with that of regular vampires, as the latter grow stronger with age unlike Immortals. *'Enhanced Reflexes' - Immortals possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Senses' - Immortals have keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that exceed those of humans, but are inferior to that of regular Vampires. Weaknesses Despite being truly immortal and being incredibly powerful in their own right, Immortals have some weaknesses: *'Desiccation' - Immortals who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. * Magic '''- Immortals are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Qetsiyah was able to bury and immobilize Silas in a tomb while Bonnie Bennett had temporarily petrified him. Qetsiyah also calcified Amara and anchored her to The Other Side. In addition, the Hunter's Curse can affect an Immortal although the effect will only be temporary. *The Cure' - If an Immortal takes the cure, they will become human and mortal again. If they were a witch, then they would return to being a witch, and a hybrid would return to being a werewolf. However the cure is gone as both Silas and Amara are dead. *'Doppelgängers' - Silas and Amara's biggest weaknesses. As Dopplegangers were created to balance the existence of Immortals within nature, they can be used to invoke linking spells that bind them to other dopplegangers, both previous and next. If a powerful Witch is able to link an Immortal with their respective Doppleganger, it will take away their mental abilities, leaving them practically powerless. Relationships '''These are the people who had a relationship with Silas, throughout his life.' Qetsiyah Not much is known about their relationship, but according to Atticus Shane they were once best friends. Shane says when Silas was searching for a way to become immortal he got help from his friend Qetsiyah. Apparently Qetsiyah loved him but when she found out that he wanted to turn someone else immortal she killed his lover and buried him alive on The Island with The Cure, hoping he would take it. But knowing that Silas would only take the Cure to reunite with his one true love, Qetsiyah created The Other Side, where Silas would be imprisoned, keeping him from moving on into the afterlife. Silas refused to give her the satisfaction so he remained immortal and trapped for 2,000 years. Amara Not much is known about their relationship but his feelings for her is what inspired him to become immortal. Her death is also what's currently motivating him to lose his immortality, so he can join her in the afterlife, but first he must destroy The Other Side to rejoin her. In Original Sin, a short flashback to Ancient Greece revealed Amara is Elena's ancestor, and that Silas was engaged to Qetsiyah, however his true love was Amara. On his supposed wedding night to Qetsiyah, He stole the immortality elixir she had created for herself and Silas, and made Amara immortal, in order to spend the rest of his life with her. After Qetsiyah found out, she killed Amara in a jealous rage, her death devastating Silas. Bonnie Bennett The relationship between Silas and Bonnie Bennett started after the group's acquisition of the Cure and the subsequent release of Silas who awoke and broke free of his prison after feeding on Jeremy. At first Bonnie was willing to work with Silas, as he was using his psychic powers to influence her mind. Bonnie, unlike Silas, didn't want to destroy The Other Side. Silas, unwilling and/or unmoved by her reasoning, sought to compel her cooperation by threatening her friends and loved ones. When this proved inadequate he escalated his efforts culminating in the murder of Bonnie's father, Rudy Hopkins. Bonnie later avenged her father when she deliberately allows Silas to be sucked into oblivion. (Home) Stefan Salvatore Stefan and Silas have rarely interacted with one another, however in the Season 4 finale Graduation (Episode), it is revealed that Stefan is in fact a doppelgänger and descendant of Silas, a line created so that there would be mortal 'Silas' that could die in the place of Silas, who was a true immortal. Silas seems to show a similar animosity to Stefan that Katherine does to Elena, as both of their 'shadow selves' are leading far better lives than them. After Stefan's ancestry was revealed, Silas stabbed him, locked him inside a safe and threw him into the lake. It would be three months until Stefan was found. Stefan eventually killed Silas. Atticus Shane Atticus Shane came to The Island in 2009 to attempt to see his wife again. When Shane cut himself to test the magic at the well he saw his wife Caitlin again, but it was actually an illusion of Silas. Silas told him that if he helped free him, then he can see his wife and son again. This motivated Shane to do the things he has done believing that it was the right thing. When Silas was freed he quickly saved Bonnie, but left Shane to die on the Island. Niklaus Mikaelson In Because the Night, after the Expression Triangle is completed Silas pays Klaus a visit. Silas tells Klaus to bring him the Cure and it won't be used on him. Klaus, not wanting his enemies from The Other Side to return, tells Silas no and that he doesn't scare him. Silas says he knows what does and pulls out the White Oak Stake, and asks Klaus if he wants to reconsider. Klaus rushes at Silas just to have Silas appear behind him and stab him with the White Oak Stake and breaking a tip off inside Klaus, leaving him in agonizing pain. Silas walks off saying he'll be in touch. Klaus later "helps" Silas obtain the Cure, delaying Rebekah long enough for Silas to acquire it from Elijah... Other Relationships *Caroline and Silas (Enemies) *Silas and Damon (Enemies, Ancestor/Descendant) *Elena and Silas (Enemies) *Jeremy and Silas (Enemies) *Matt and Silas (Enemies) Appearances Silas appearances in The Vampire Diaries and who he turned into to fool Bonnie and her friends, mostly Stefan which is his "true" form, due to Stefan being his Doppelgänger, and descendant. ;Season 4 *Into the Wild (appears as: Caitlin) *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' (disguised form: Caitlin and Sheila; appears as a fossilized body) *''Stand By Me'' (appears as: Atticus) *''Because The Night'' (appears as: Atticus) *''American Gothic'' (appears as: Caroline) *''Pictures of You'' (appears as: Stefan, Jeremy, Damon (off-screen) and Rebekah; monstrous form partially revealed: assumed true form) *''She's Come Undone'' (appears as: Matt, Klaus and Elizabeth; part of monstrous form seen) *''The Walking Dead'' (appears as: Caroline, Stefan and Alaric; part of monstrous form seen) *''Graduation'' (appears as: Elena; Real face revealed) ;Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Home'' (Ghost/Final Appearance in the Series) Illusions He has been portrayed by more actors than any other character as illusions of other characters. It consists of: *Camille Guaty as Caitlin Shane (Into the Wild & Down the Rabbit Hole) *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett (Down the Rabbit Hole) *David Alpay as Atticus Shane (Stand By Me & Because the Night) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (American Gothic, She's Come Undone (off-screen) & The Walking Dead) *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (Pictures of You) *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (Pictures of You, The Walking Dead ''& Graduation (True Form'')) *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (Pictures of You) *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (deleted scene in Pictures of You) *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (She's Come Undone) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (She's Come Undone) *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes (She's Come Undone) *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman (The Walking Dead) *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (Graduation)}} Name *'Silas' is the short form of the Roman or Latin name Silvanus. It was not used as an English name until after the Protestant Reformation. Silvanus is a Roman or Latin name derived from the Latin word "silva" meaning "wood or forest". It also means "woodland dweller" or "forest dweller". *Ironically, Silas' name is derived from a forest god, as in the series, he is considered to be the ultimate enemy of nature. *Silvanus was the Roman god of forests. This name also appears in the New Testament belonging to one of Saint Paul's companions, also called Silas. *Other spellings of the name Silas include Sylas, Siles, Silus, Syles, Sylus, Silous, and Sylous. *Other spellings of the name Silvanus include Silvain, Silvano, Silverio, Silvino, Silvio, Sylvanus, Sylvio, Silvaine, Silvaen, Silvaene, Silvayn, Silvayne, Silvius, Silviu, Silvan, and Sylvan. '' *Silas doesn't seem to have a last name. Quotes |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= :"This summer, I have consumed an immeasurable amount of blood and I found myself stronger and stronger everyday and I started to wonder what are the limits to my powers. How many people can I influence? Two? Ten? An entire town square?" : ''- I Know What You Did Last Summer '' :Damon: "If I have to hear the word "doppelgänger" one more time, I think I'm gonna actually have to learn how to spell it." :Silas: "You say you don't believe me, and yet you're mind is spinning at the possibility." :Damon: "A, get out of my head; B, I think I'd know if my little brother had an evil twin." :Silas: "Oh, we're not twins. See, when I became truly immortal, nature retaliated by creating a version of me that was kill-able. It's called a shadow self." :Damon: "Well, whatever you are, your plan didn't work. The cure's gone. Now what do you want with Katherine?" :Silas: "I could tell you, but wouldn't be so much more fun if it were a surprise?" :Damon: "You're not getting her." :Silas: "Damon, how well do you know your brother? Do you really think he would leave town for three months without so much as a phone call so you could live happily ever after with the love of his life? Or did you just delude yourself into thinking it would be that easy?" :Damon: "Where's Stefan?" :Silas: "He's suffering, like I suffered. So, call the hunter, bring me Katherine, and then I will tell you where your little brother is." Trivia 's chapter in Season One. **The second one was 's chapter in Season Two. *For a time it was thought that Silas' Headstone is one of the keys required to free him. **This was later deemed to be false as Atticus Shane gave the headstone to the witch Massak, who helped him as a trade. **It must be important for some other reason, because Katherine stole it with The Cure, or she stole it for possible leverage somewhere down the road. **In She's Come Undone, it is revealed to be a power source by Bonnie, as it contains Qetsiyah's blood within it. **It is, however, possible that the headstone was intended to be a power source for the witch who attempts opening Silas' tomb; of course, Bonnie could do so without it because she had practiced Expression. *According to Rebekah, Silas is a fairy tale character to scare children if they do not want to obey their parents. **This refers to the Boogeyman, an ancient evil being, which has no specific physical form, and often causes great terror among children. Sometimes, Boogeyman can be classified as a serial killer, or the devil itself. *Silas, Amara and Qetsiyah are the oldest characters in the TV series so far. **Unlike the TV Series, in the novels there are a lot of characters over 2000 years old. ***The Old Ones (between 6500 and 4700 years old) ***The Celestial Court (unknown but more than 2000 years old) ***The Phantoms (unknown but more than 2000 years old) *Silas has had his own cult over the centuries that worshiped him, calling him the bringer of the end of times *Silas face is covered by what is presumably an iron mask which could be a reference to the 1998 film The Man in the Iron Mask where King Louis XIV of France twin brother is forced to wear a iron mask to conceal his resemblance to the king. *The mask that covered Silas' face seems to have changed in design between Down the Rabbit Hole and Stand By Me. In it's first appearance it had a long rectangular shape running down from the middle of the mask's forehead to the nose. However when Rebekah looks at it in the next episode that feature is gone. This may be because of a second part to the mask such as the back, and the missing piece connects the two. *He has been desiccated longer than anyone in the series; in fact desiccated for longer than the existence of the Originals. *Silas' first on screen kill was Jeremy Gilbert. *Silas is the main antagonist of Season Four, similar to Esther in Season Three, and Klaus from Season 2. *Silas is similar to Finn, as both are vampires created by the immortality spell, both are deeply in love with their respective lovers, and both have a death wish so strong, they are willing to take many other beings down with them. *He is the first character to take a shape of somebody with different sex than him, although using illusions. *A glimpse of his real face is shown in Pictures of You, She's Come Undone, and The Walking Dead. *He is invulnerable to any weapon, aside from The Cure. *While the Originals can be killed by the White Oak Stake, from the source of their immortality, Silas is seemingly truly immortal and invulnerable to any weapon or weakness unless he takes the Cure. *Silas' novel counterpart could be Solomon. *Silas appears in the TV series before Solomon appeared in the Salvation Series. Perhaps Solomon is based off Silas. *In The Walking Dead, Silas tells Bonnie that he "defeated the Hunter's Curse in minutes", implying that he was affected by it, but he was able to easily overcome it. *He was the first antagonist to be defeated by Bonnie in a direct confrontation, however it should be noted that he was caught by surprise. *Silas is the first in the series to have all the powers possessed by the characters from the Novels possessing the powers of telepathy, mind control without eye contact, and psychic illusions. *Silas is the first supernatural character in the series whose mind control abilities aren't hindered by vervain. *Stefan is Silas' doppelgänger, made to be a version of Silas that could die since Silas had cheated death by becoming immortal. Stefan was used to weaken Silas by Qetsiyah, linking their minds and frying Stefan's conscious mind to neutralize Silas' psychic powers. *Unbeknownst to everyone, he assumed his true form in Pictures of You and in The Walking Dead. *Silas is the Original Immortal. *Silas may have no fangs when feeding as his eyes never went red when feeding on Jeremy, and he cut the wrists of the hospital patients he fed on. **In a Season Four deleted scene, Silas, as a male nurse, used a razor to cut Stefan's neck before feeding which can back this up further. In I Know What You Did Last Summer he is shown using a knife to access Sheriff Forbes' blood to feed which confirms this further. *Silas can be considered the most dangerous of the immortal beings. *Silas mentioned he had a "soft spot" for brunettes, hinting his lover was brunette. As it turns out, in Original Sin, his lover was revealed to be Amara, the first version of Elena. *Silas can speak Polish. *Although it is confirmed that Qetsiyah's native tongue as a witch is Aramaic, it is possible that Silas' native tongue was Latin. *As a result of Qetsiyah's spell, he has lost his psychic powers which included his telepathy, illusions, mind control, and psychic pain illusions, etc. However if Stefan is temporarily killed, he regains his powers until Stefan is revived. *Silas' one true love, Amara, was the original version of what became the Petrova doppelgängers, as he was the original version of the Salvatore doppelgängers. Their love story seems to replay itself when they are reborn century after century, according to Qetsiyah. **It is revealed by Markos that this is because he cast a spell to draw the doppelgangers together through fate and true love in order to find them and keep track of them for his plans. *Though Silas is a Latin name, his backstory has shown him to have lived in Greece. However, Greece was part of the Roman Empire during Silas' lifetime. *Silas, Nadia and Katherine are the only characters known to speak a language different from English and Latin. *Silas was a witch again after being force-fed the cure. *Silas loves Amara so much that he hates looking at both Katerina and Elena (Amara's doppelgänger or shadow selves) as he sees them as freaky carbon copies of his one true love. Silas even said that Katerina may have been the identical spitting image of Amara physically, but the mere thought of Katerina repulsed Silas. **Silas has an antagonistic relation with Katerina, but he never tried to hurt Elena. Even shooting a crossbow to her, he didn't want to hit in her heart. *He is the second vampire to be cured of his vampirism and is technically the longest lived human at 2000 years old. *Silas has the lowest count of episode appearances of all main male characters. *He and Vicki were killed in the 7th episode of their season as main characters, also both were killed by Stefan Salvatore. *In 4th episode of season two in Katerina's retrospection, Stefan says looking at her: "All I see is an angel." In 3rd episode of season five in Qetsyiah retrospection, Silas says the same words looking at Amara. *Silas is the last person to cross over to the Other Side through Amara. *Silas has never interacted with Tyler Lockwood. **Also he never disguises himself as Tyler or Bonnie. *Silas calls Damon "his distant nephew", implying that Silas did have a sibling or siblings. *After Tom Avery's death, all of Silas' human doppelgängers are now dead, with Stefan, a vampire, being the last one on earth. *Unlike regular Vampires, Silas seemingly does not have heightened emotions, but is still as ruthless by killing the Mayor, laughing about it, and putting the world in jeopardy with his plans. *Silas was not undead as an immortal, as he never died and awoke in transition. He could still desiccate as he could not die without consuming blood. *Silas is no longer on the Other Side after being sucked into the darkness in the sky. *Like Shane's prophecy of Silas, he did help raise the dead before being ripped in to oblivion, teaching Bonnie the Traveler Resurrection Spell to teach Liv. *Ironically, when he was immortal he wanted to die but when he became mortal again and died, being stuck on the Other Side, he manipulated Bonnie to bring him back to life in order for her to learn the spell to bring her friends back. *Personality wise, Silas and Stefan were opposites. Stefan felt much compassion and grief over peoples lives in general when not a Ripper, however Silas enjoyed killing many people as an immortal and a witch, both species not having the humanity switch like a vampire does, proving Silas indeed felt emotion but just did not care for anyone's life. He even stated once he would be resurrected that he would kill many like the plague Bonnie accused Silas of being. **As a Ripper Stefan enjoyed killing and tormenting people like Silas, and they both had an epic love with their true loves Amara and Elena, turning in to caring and nice individuals around them. *Silas' statement to Stefan of never dying and doesn't know what death means is similar to Klaus' statement to Elena from the novels about never to have died to become a vampire.}} Gallery Pictures See also Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Supernatural Category:Recurring Characters Category:Salvatore Family